Juntos
by Menyindir Minni
Summary: Cuando sus labios se juntaron inmediatamente supieron que a pesar de los problemas del pasado y los que pueden haber en el futuro estarían juntos, por siempre. Reto "Familia Black" del Forum "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro y solo para el entretenimiento de las personas

**Notas**: Para poder escribir este fanfic tuve que cambiar algunos datos que tal vez ni se den cuenta así que, que más. Este Fanfiction fue escrito para el reto la "Familia Black" para el fórum "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Debe contener la frase: La espera le pareció eterna y la nombre dos veces que conste.

-Bla bla bla- Diálogos

-_Cursiva- Recuerdos_

**-Negrita- La frase **

-XXXXXXX- Cambio de escena

Palabras: 3.348.

Sin más a leer se ha dicho.

_**Juntos:**_

Andrómeda se sentó con aquella delicadeza que siempre la había caracterizado en la pequeña silla de madera negra frente al enorme espejo de borde plata con pequeños adornos en forma de flores color dorado, en su rostro surcaba una expresión de tristeza, formo una medio sonrisa irónica al darse cuenta de ello, se suponía que hoy era el día más feliz de su vida

-¿Qué sucede Andy?, no se te ve muy feliz- pregunto Caroline, su suegra–Cualquiera diría que en realidad no tienes deseos de casarte- agrego

-¡Oh, no! Claro que quiero casarme, es solo que desearía…desearía que mi familia estuviera aquí apoyándome- le respondió tristemente

-Lo se cariño, no tienes por qué mortificarte por eso- la abrazo maternalmente- nosotros somos ahora tu familia y te apoyaremos, además cuentas con tu tío y con el encanto de tu primo- la soltó lentamente para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Muchísimas gracias, lo aprecio mucho de verdad- agradeció con sinceridad

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, ahora vamos antes de que a Ted le dé un ataque- apresuro a irse

-¿Qué? No, no, no, ¡aun no estoy lista!- exclamo

-¿Aun no?, pero si yo te veo perfecta- se sorprendió, pues lucia hermosa con ese vestido blanco que parecía brillar, su sedoso cabello negro recogido en un elegante moño, dejando escapar alguno mechones dándole un aspecto rebelde pero delicado

-¡Claro que no! aun me falta algo viejo y algo azul, lo demás ya lo tengo- dijo agarrando la pequeña maleta que estaba sobre la mesa a lado del espejo, rápidamente empezó a buscar dentro con gran desespero pues con el pánico agarrado se le olvido la existencia de la magia

-Baby cálmate, tengo algo para ti- trato de calmarla- mira este broche- le pidió mientras sacaba de su cartera de cuero un precioso broche para el cabello de color plata con incrustaciones de gemas azules, verdaderamente hermoso- Le perteneció a la bisabuela de mi tatarabuela y desde entonces se le da a las mujeres de mi familia el día de su boda, y ahora es tuyo- se lo extendió

-Caroline, es en serio precioso, pero no puedo aceptarlo- se negó- tu misma lo has dicho le pertenece a las mujeres de tu familia -

-Exacto, Andrómeda tu ahora eres de la familia así que acéptalo, por favor, por favor, por favor- suplico poniendo esa cara de perro mojado que aun a pesar de los años le seguía funcionando como cuando tenía 5 años

-De acuerdo- acepto resignada, sabiendo que no podía luchar contra ella

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte ni por nada azul ni por nada viejo- le dijo sonriendo alegremente dejando que se notara una que otra arruga a lado de su boca, acercándose a colocarle el broche- Estas lista- soltó con un brillo de satisfacción en sus vivaces ojos verdes al ver cuán maravilloso lucia sobre el brillante cabello negro y sobre todo por lograr que ella lo aceptara, estaba feliz su hijo hizo la elección correcta

Y es que desde que ella llego a su casa llorando, preguntando por su bebe y el al verla de esa manera, tan débil y vulnerable, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a consolarla, protegiéndola entre sus brazos, ella al no poder controlarse más se desplomo sollozando de una forma tan desconsolada como una niña recién nacida y su hijo, su chiquito, solo la abrazaba más y más fuerte, tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor que la consumía

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, era la hora de la cena, celebraban el cumpleaños número 18 de Ted, toda la familia Tonks estaba reunida, Caroline le servía la comida, un poco más y le obligaba a dársela ella como cuando era un bebe, hace tanto tiempo pero a la vez tan poco, su amena cena fue interrumpida por el constante repiqueo del timbre_

_-Iré haber yo- dijo y desapareció por la puerta amarrando su largo cabello rubio en una coleta de caballo-¿Si, quién es?-pregunto, se sorprendió enormemente al ver a una hermosa chica como de 18 0 19 años, vestida con un extraño atuendo color verde con lágrimas cayendo suavemente como si las estuviera reprimiendo de sus ojos café oscuro _

_-Soy Andrómeda- le respondió lentamente como tratando de controlar su voz- ¿es esta la casa de los Tonks?-pregunto_

_-Sí, ¿que desea?-_

_-Necesito hablar con Ted- pidió con urgencia en su voz_

_-Claro, adelante en un momento lo busco- le dijo, haciéndose a un lado para darle paso-Póngase cómoda- le pidió mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta tras de si-Espere un mome…-_

_-¿Quién es mama?- la interrumpió Ted-¡Andrómeda! ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto al verla sentada con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, inmediatamente corrió hacia ella atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo, mientras ella se desplomaba en su pecho llorando fuertemente liberando todo lo que había retenido durante un buen tiempo _

_Ted solo la abrazaba más fuerte ante cada sollozo dado, quería que dejara de sufrir, pues el sentía su dolor como propio, su familia fue a ver qué sucedía, Andrómeda escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ted, tratando de ocultarse y pasar la vergüenza de ser vista por tantas personas en esa forma tan vulnerable, Ted que la conocía tan bien supo lo que estaba pensando, por lo que la cargo para llevarla a su cuarto_

_-Cálmate, mi amor, yo estoy contigo-le susurro en el oído tratando de consolarla, y paso media hora diciéndoles palabras cariñosas al oído, limpiando sus lágrimas y dándole besos en la mejilla, hasta que se quedó dormida._

_Bajo a la primera planta y fue a la sala, donde aún estaba su familia charlando en voz muy baja, sobre lo acontecido, cuando llego todos callaron inmediatamente y lo observaron con curiosidad en el rostro_

_-¿Quién es esa chica?-pregunto su tía, con cara picarona _

_-Es una compañera del colegio- respondió mirando a su padre suplicante y aquel hombre de gigante tamaño y rostro duro entendió la petición de su hijo _

_-¿SI?, vestía de una forma muy extraña- hizo ver su prima quien al igual que su madre era chismosa y siempre se fijaba en cualquier cosa, para poder hablar más tarde_

_-Eso no incumbe a nadie, será mejor que se retiren- hablo por fin Thomas, hombre empresario, de cabellos y ojos castaños, que le heredo a su hijo, todos se fueron de inmediato, pues lo conocían y sabían que tras el tono amable con que lo pidió era para camuflar medianamente la orden_

_-Gracias, papa- agradeció Ted_

_-No hay de que lo sabes- le sonrió cálidamente, pues por muy duro que fuera amaba a su hijo y se lo demostraba cada vez que podía _

_-¿Quién es la chica Ted?- pregunto ahora Caroline con una gran curiosidad por saber que tenía con su hijo _

_-Ya lo dije, es una compañera del colegio, su nombre es Andrómeda Black- le respondió_

_-¿Y qué tienes con ella?-pregunto mostrando la gran curiosidad que la comía por dentro _

_-Solo salimos, nada más- dijo ligeramente sonrojado _

_-¿Y qué le sucede?, ¿Por qué lloraba de aquella manera?- _

_-Caroline, eso no te incumbe es problema de ella y de Ted, sobre todo de ella- la paro Thomas, su esposa cruzo los brazos y le saco la lengua infantilmente, puede que tuviera razón pero ¡ella quería saber!_

_-Mama, ¿podrías cambiarle la ropa? Las túnicas no son muy cómodas- pidió _

_-Por supuesto- acepto e inmediatamente subió a cumplirlo_

_Andrómeda ya se encontraba despierta no pudo dormir mucho solo unos escasos minutos, estaba agotada psicológicamente pero aun así no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba lo acontecido con su familia_

_-Oh valla ya estas despiertas- hablo Caroline, realizando que se exaltar-Soy Caroline Tonks, madre de Ted, me puedes decir Caro- se presentó sonriendo cálidamente_

_-Es un gusto...Caro soy Andrómeda Black- se presentó ella_

_-Andrómeda que nombre más raro-murmuro- ¿te puedo llamar Andy?- le pregunto sonriendo con alegría y asustándola con su toma de confianza tan repentina_

_-Si claro, seguro- le respondió sonriendo tímidamente_

_-¡Fantástico!- exclamo- espera aquí iré a avisarle a mi baby que despertaste- le dijo para salir rápidamente-Cariñito, Andy se despertó- le dijo cuando llego_

_-¿Se levantó o la levantaste tú?- levanto su ceja derecha en señal de interrogación_

_-Se levantó solita, listillo- respondió en un bufido indignado _

_Ted miro con cara de no te creo nada, inmediatamente subió a su cuarto quería saber que le pasaba a Andy, la encontró mirando al jardín que se dejaba ver a través de la ventana _

_-Hola-_

_-Hola- correspondió al saludo volteando lentamente a el_

_-¿Te sientes mejor?-_

_-Sí, gracias-_

_-¿Me vas a contar que sucedió?_

_-Lo hare- _

_-Silencio- hechizo la habitación, para que nadie se enterara_

_Desde se día, ella estaba en casa casi todos los días llenándola con su presencia sostificada y elegante, ganándose rápidamente el corazón de Caroline con su belleza, gracia y carisma y con un poco de lucha el de Thomas con su gran inteligencia, y pasaron los años ambos tenían 22 y se les veía más enamorado que nunca, para Caroline __**la espera le pareció eterna**__ pero al fin Ted se atrevió a pedirle matrimonio, Andrómeda estaba feliz desbordando de alegría en ese momento e inmediatamente dijo que si, Caro también estaba feliz tendría a esa maravillosa mujer como yerna._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, rápidamente fue a abrirla pensando que Ted mando a alguien a ver si Andrómeda se arrepintió y se fue.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto al ver la hermosa mujer rubia con cara altiva y fría

-Soy Narcissa Black, deseo hablar con Andrómeda- le respondió sin dignarse siquiera a verle la cara-A solas-

-Claro- le dijo con una falsa amabilidad- Andy, nena, avisare que la boda se tendrá que retasar unos minuto- le dijo dulcemente

Caroline se fue dejando a las dos hermanas sumidas en el silencio, cada una meditando que decir, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas y es que lo normal sería que después de 3 años sin verse tendrían mucho que hablar, pero el principal problema es que ellas no son normales, no, son unas Black.

-Te ves hermosa-susurro el cumplido Narcissa, sin poder soportar más el silencio

-Gracias, Cissy- Agradeció usando el mote que ella misma invento cuando su hermana pequeña contaba solo con 6 años de edad-Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Venía a desearte suerte en tu nueva vida, y también disculparme por lo que hice, no debí- murmuro, bajando levemente la mirada para luego levantarla rápidamente recordando que no debe mostrar debilidad, ningún Black lo hace

-No te disculpes, gracias a ti, voy hacer feliz con Ted y tener una familia que en verdad me quiere- dijo con firmeza, sin demostrar emociones

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_La familia Black estaba reunida en la casa del matrimonio Black-Rosier esperando a la hija del medio de Cygnus y Druella, la puerta principal suena fuertemente dando a conocer la llegada de quien esperaban, caminaba deprisa quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su habitación, aunque al ver a su familia reunida en la sala hizo que se detuviera_

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con voz fría como si en realidad no le importara lo que pasara, por muy que se muriera de curiosidad en el fondo_

_-¿Sales con un sangre sucia, Andrómeda?- pregunto directamente su tía Walburga_

_-¿Quién les ha dicho es?-respondió con otra pregunta tratando de mantener la calma _

_-Responde, Andrómeda-Ordeno con voz fuerte su padre, Cygnus_

_-¿y que si fuera así?-le pregunto desafiante_

_-Conoces las reglas, debes alegarte de los inmundos, de esos despreciables impuros que solo vinieron a ensuciar nuestro mundo-hablo ácidamente Orión, cabeza de la más importante familia mágica del mundo _

_-Repito, ¿Quién en les dijo que salía con un hijo de muggle?- les pregunto por segunda vez, como si aquello fuera mentira, aparentemente conservando la calma_

_- Narcissa, dice que te vio a ti y a una escoria agarrados de la mano y riéndose- se dignó a responderle Bellatrix _

_Andrómeda se sorprendió levemente, pues Cissy, era la última persona que se le cruzo por la mente que la traicionaría de esa manera, la conocía desde niña y siempre estuvieron juntas, creía que Ella sería la única persona de su familia en comprenderla, que equivocada estaba, en realidad fue la primera persona en darle la espalda-Si me disculpan un momento, regresare pronto- camino lentamente a su habitación, lanzo un Silencio a la puerta y empezó a llorar, ya sabe lo que hará y también sabe que le va a doler mucho, pero no importa ya tomó la decisión y no daría marcha atrás, no ahora, recogió rápidamente todas sus cosas, aquí es cuando agradecía tener innumerables baúles, pues todo no le cabria todo en uno solo, los empequeñeció y los metió en los bolsillos de su túnica, se limpió la cara con un simple movimiento de varita y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, su familia aun la esperaba_

_-¿Saben una cosa? Todo lo que les dijo Narcissa es verdad- les informo no más bajar, todos se sorprendieron no se esperaban aquello, Andrómeda siempre parecía quien era la que le iba traer más orgullo a la familia, excelentes modales, gran belleza y elegancia y una experta conocedora de las artes oscuras_

_-¿COMO ES POSIBLE ANDRÓMEDA?- le grito lleno de furia su padre_

_-Por qué lo es-le respondió simplemente_

_-Más vale que solo sea un caprichito tuyo Dromeda- le hablo Bella, quien parecía a punto de lanzarle un crucio_

_-No es así-_

_-Tiene que ser así, eres una Black y el solo una sangre sucia- su tía Walburga parecía realmente afectada pues de las tres, ella era su favorita_

_-Mo me importa, lo amo-se enfrentó a toda su familia, los fulmino con la mirada estaba segura de lo que vendría a continuación _

_-No importa déjalo, te comprometerás con Marcus Zabini- el tío Orión la miro, la regresaría a los ideales de sangre puro que supuestamente compartía con su familia_

_-No-su respuesta escueta, dejaba ver su personalidad tan parecida a su hermana Bellatrix_

_-Entonces lárgate, no te queremos ver más. Eres una traidora a la sangre. Ya no eres de esta familia- su madre la veía, estaba seria y parecía no importarle lo que dijo, pero Andrómeda veía el dolor y el sufrimiento es los negros ojos de Druella _

_-Olvídate de nosotros, nunca tuviste padre ni madre, hermanas, tíos o primos, fuera de nuestra vida-su padre término de decir, una parte de él sufría estaba perdiendo a una de sus hijas_

_-Lo hare, no tienen de que preocuparse- mirada fría y de repulsión para todos ellos, a excepción de Sirius y Regulus, ellos aún eran niños no entendían muy bien que pasaba se detuvo un momento en Narcissa quien volteo la mirada-si me disculpan- camino hacia la puerta no se preocupaba por nada ya tenía sus planes trazados_

_Andrómeda paso a un lado de los 2 Blacks menores, se detuvo frente a ellos y los miro fijamente, Walburga tambien los miro a lo que solo Reg como le decían atendió el mensaje de ella y fue rápidamente a su lado_

_-Ojala pudiera irme contigo-le susurro Sirius para que nadie de los demás presentes se dieran cuenta_

_-Entonces vente, sabes que no es problema- le susurro en respuesta acuclillándose para estar a su altura_

_-Debo tratar de proteger a Reg, no puedo dejar que lo dañen y lo vuelvan un obsesionado con la sangre pura- volvió a susurrar y es que Sirius siempre supo que había nacido en una familia que no le tocaba, cuando entro a Hogwarts y fue sorteado para Gryffindor lo tuvo más claro y entendió que si aún seguía soportando a esas personas hablar de pureza e insultando y despreciando a los magos hijos de muggles y a estos era para cuidar de su pequeño hermano_

_-Lo entiendo, avísame cuando ya no aguantes más, estaré allí, pero por sobre todo trata de traer a Regulus contigo, ahora sígueme la corriente no pueden sospechar de nuestra conversación- se levantó- Es una lástima Sirius, pensé que también eras diferente al resto de ellos- dijo ácidamente, sorprendiendo a su primo de su capacidad para actuar_

_-Pues te equivocaste, traidora- el también actuaba, fue criado para eso, llevar una vida de actuaciones frívolas y sin sentido. Su madre Walburga asintió un poco orgullosa, puede que su primogénito no esté tan perdido como parece_

_Andrómeda se volteo ligeramente a mirar a sus hermanas, Bellatrix la veía con odio y Narcissa con culpa, volvió su vista a la puerta de la salida y con una última sonrisa a Sirius se fue del lugar con toda la gracia y altives tan características en ella, apenas salir de su casa se desapareció hacia la casa de Ted, necesitaba desahogarse y él era la mejor persona para hacerlo._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Pensé que solo era un encaprichamiento y al decirles te desecharías de el-le comento- no pensé que eso ocurriría, no quería que te fueras-

-Ya lo hecho, hecho esta, el pasado es el pasado y allá se quedara no ha más que hacer solo vivir el presente- soltó de forma distraída- Aunque lo que más me hirió en ese momento fue que tú me delataste y siempre había creído que eras la única que podía entenderme- las lagrima se acumulaban en los ojos de ambas empañándoles la vista pero ninguna lloraría

-Lo siento-volvió a disculparse

-No importa, ya no- se quedaron de nuevo en ese silencio que a las 2 se les hacía incomodo-¿Con quién estas comprometida?- pregunto fijándose en el bello anillo de compromiso colocado en su pálido y delgado dedo

-Con Lucius Malfoy- respondió dándole una caricia fantasmal al anillo -¿Sabes una cosa? No fue elección de nuestros padres, fue nuestra-

-Felicidades Cissy, una de las pocas chicas perteneciente a la familia Black que se casa por amor- la felicito sinceramente

-Gracias- miro un reloj que colgaba en la pared- será mejor que me valla-

-¡Espera! ¿No quieres quedarte para la boda?-

-En realidad es que me encantaría, una de mis hermanas se casa, lástima que no puedo. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí- Andrómeda se sorprendió bastante ante la respuesta de su hermana esa no era la Cissy que ella conocía

-Te entiendo, ve tranquila- la abrazo y Narcissa supo por fin que Dromeda no le guardaba rencor absoluto, pero que no podrían ser las que eran cuando niña

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió tan emotivo abrazo esta vez fue Cissy quien abrió, se sorprendido enormemente al ver a Sirius detrás de la puerta, el cual parecía shockeado al verla

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se volvió agresivo inmediatamente, la presencia de su prima no le auguraba nada bueno

-Vaya, así reaccionas después de un año sin vernos, eres el primo más perfecto del mundo- espeto en modo de saludo con sarcasmo

-O lo que pasa es que cuando me fui de la casa Black también tenía la esperanza de no ver tu repulsivo rostro- dijo ácidamente

-¿Sucede algo malo Sirius?- pregunto Andy tratando de interponerse entre ellos

-Oh que Ted, está desesperado piensa que lo vas a dejar plantado en el altar, Thomas y Caro tratan de calmarlo – soltó una carcajada, era de verdad gracioso ver a Tonks- Un poco más y empieza a caminar por las paredes-

-Es tu hora Dromeda, ve y se feliz te lo mereces- la apresuro Narcissa

-Gracias Cissy, te deseo lo mejor- se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado

Andy estaba nerviosa, caminaba del brazo de su primo Sirius por el pasillo de la iglesia, Ted estaba junto al sacerdote Muggle esperándola se le veía realmente ansioso y feliz además de muy guapo con ese traje negro

-Más te vale que la hagas feliz y no sufrir si no yo mismo te lanzo un Avada- Sirius le susurro eso a Ted mientras posaba la mano de Andrómeda sobre la de él, sonrió

-La hare feliz- le susurro de regreso

La ceremonia empezó, para Andy y Teddy el tiempo pasaba lento, a ambos **la espera le pareció eterna**, pero cuando el Padre pronuncio él puede besar a la novia y sus labios se juntaron inmediatamente supieron que a pesar de los problemas del pasado y los que pueden haber en el futuro estarían juntos, por siempre.

**Fin.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Notas de la autora:** Valla si han llegado hasta aquí felicitaciones, pensé que a las tres líneas de haber leído se fueron corriendo al notar lo horrible que escribo (deprimida), Perdón por las fallas ortográficas que vean trate que no , espero que les haya gustado aunque no me quedo como quiso se me fue la musa, o cruel musa ¿porque?(Más deprimida) anímenme con un Review ¿sí? (Mirada de cachorro triste y regañado)

Besitos y abracitos.


End file.
